Crazy Ralph
Ralph (often called by his nickname "Crazy Ralph") was a character in the films Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part 2. A long time resident of Crystal Lake, Ralph was well known for drunkenly wandering around the town on his bicycle rambling about the death curse on Camp Crystal Lake. Biography After the supposed drowning of Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake in 1957 and the murder of a pair of camp counselors on the campground a year afterward, Ralph became convinced the camp was cursed and began to warn the townsfolk to stay away from it, claiming God told him to ward others away from the accursed area. Due to his alcoholism, Ralph was largely ignored by his neighbors. During one of his rants, Ralph would almost lose his life when he wandered onto the Flanahan farm in the middle of a stormy night, starling Jack Flanahan into almost blowing Ralph away with his shotgun. Before leaving Flanahan's farm, Ralph would claim to Jack that he alone knew what was going on under the lake. In 1979 when Steve Christy began repairing the rundown Camp Crystal Lake in preparation of its reopening, Ralph confronted the recently hired camp cook Annie Phillips and a trucker named Enos outside of the town diner, correctly assuming the two were going to Camp Crystal Lake. Ominously warning the pair that going to the camp would spell their doom, Ralph was shooed away by an annoyed Enos. When Enos and Annie drove off in Enos's truck, Ralph subsequently rode away on his bike to places unknown. Later, Ralph's wife, figuring he got lost, contacted Sgt. Tierney. Tierney ordered Officer Dorf to scout the area. Dorf went to Camp Crystal Lake where he was met by some counselors, and said that Ralph was wanted by police, saying that when he is away from home for extended periods of time, he gets drunk, proseltyzes to people (often frightening them), gets arrested by police, and then sent before the judge, who usually sentences Ralph to a week's imprisonment for drunk & disorderly conduct. Traveling to Camp Crystal Lake, Ralph snuck into the kitchen and hid in the pantry, startling counselor Alice Hardy Ned Rubenstein and Marcie Stanler when she opened the pantry door and found him standing in the middle of the room. Giving his usual warning of the camp being cursed to Alice and her friends, Ralph took off on his bicycle. In 1984, five years after Pamela Voorhees went on a rampage at Camp Crystal Lake and killed Steve Christy and all his employees except Alice Hardy, Ralph continued his doomsaying, telling Jeff and Sandra Dier, a pair of teenagers traveling to the Packanack Lodge counselor training center near Camp Crystal Lake, to stay away from the lake, lest they be killed like the others from half a decade earlier. As always, Ralph's warnings fell on deaf ears. Ralph is then killed by Jason Voorhees with a string of barbed wire, garroting him with it against a tree. He is the 2nd victim of Jason Voorhees. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Protectors Category:Mature Category:Important Category:Paranormal Category:Controversial Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Antagonist Category:Famous Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Friday the 13th Heroes